forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haradan
Haradan the Hermit was a human mage of the Utter East during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR). History Haradan was a recluse who had remained apart from the world for many years. However, one year, he heard of the disappearances in Vanesci Hamlet. It transpired that the monstrous Redfang, ruler of the Kingdom of Nix, had developed a taste for human flesh and had instituted a reign of terror upon neighboring Vanesci. Yearly, his harpies swooped down from the air, snatching people unawares to carry back to the cookpot. Unable to ignore this harvest of horror, Haradan decided to investigate and put a stop to it, leading to the Harvest of Horrors.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Haradan and one for Redfang. These may be mutually exclusive, but it is possible one follows the other or they may be merged as a single back-and-forth conflict. Furthermore, Redfang's campaign implies this is the beginning of the harvesting of human flesh, which is contradicted by the opening. An official history is unknown, but the lack of Redfang in the subsequent Legendary Campaign suggests he was defeated by Haradan. ;Haradan the Hermit: :When harvest time came, Haradan used his magic to fend off the harpies and protect the villagers, and not one was taken. Unsated and unwilling to give up his feast, Redfang sent a dark bloodforge army down from the Forbidden Plateau, assaulting Vanesci Hamlet directly, with Haradan leading a successful defense with bloodforges of his own. :Following their victory, the Vanesci folk celebrated, but Haradan did not join in. Instead, he tracked the army back to Nix, intent on getting there before it vanished for another year. This trail took him through Phantom Pass, and another bloodforge battle with Nix's forces, before he made it to the Forbidden Plateau. :Finally, with his bloodforge army, he invaded the Kingdom of Nix itself, facing Redfang the Reaper and his dark forces. Haradan was victorious, and his quest seemed to be at an end. The townsfolk could at last relax and feel safe. However, Haradan did not return to receive thanks and praise; instead, he was sighted sleeping under a nearby tree. ;Redfang the Reaper: :A bloodforge army sent by Haradan invaded the Kingdom of Nix. Fortune favored Redfang, as he received reports ahead of their advance. He even captured some of the enemy forces, deciding they would make either good slaves or good meals. Forewarned and ready for the coming bloodforge battle, Redfang's forces slaughtered the invading army. :Redfang allowed the survivors to run back to Haradan, in a ploy to locate his foe and this source of slaves and flesh. As Haradan and his Vanesci forces camped in Phantom Pass, Redfang and his horde stole upon them under cover of night and defeated them in bloodforge battle. :Those who escaped fled back to their homes in Vanesci Hamlet, raising the alarm as folk sought shelter in their houses. But Redfang's bloodforge horde fell upon the town, overcoming its bloodforged defences and devouring every villager. Leaving behind an empty, razed village, Redfang's horde returned to Nix, mapping a trail to Vanesci as they did. Redfang predicted that others would soon settle the area, a new crop for the pot, and he could repeat his blood harvest next year. Personality True to his title, Haradan was a recluse who stayed outside mainstream society. He did not enjoy being feted as a hero. He only sought a solitary lifestyle that did not stop him helping others when necessary. Appendix Notes References Gallery File:Harvest of Horrors Haradan 2.jpg|Haradan the Hermit leaves Vanesci Hamlet for the Phantom Pass. File:Harvest of Horrors Redfang 2.jpg|Redfang spies on Haradan and his forces in Phantom Pass. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Bloodforge mages Category:Inhabitants of the Utter East Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants